Deploy CS-6
The Deploy CS-6 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike series. It is a unique blaster that has the ability to change between two modes: Flashlight Mode and Blaster Mode. It has a shotgun style pump and uses clips for loading darts. It has one tactical rail on top of its carrying handle. It comes packaged with a carry strap, one six dart clip, six Streamline Darts, and an instruction booklet. The built-in flashlight requires 3 “AAA" batteries that are not included. Details The Deploy features a reverse plunger system. Clips are inserted from the side much like the Raider CS-35. It has room for a dart in the front of the pump. The blaster cannot, without modification, remove a new clip without priming the blaster. A used clip may sometimes be removed without priming. It should also be noted that the light on the front is not very bright. This is to prevent people's eyes from being damaged when looking at the light. This makes it effective to about half the firing range of the blaster unmodified. after which the light is too dim to be effective, even in moonlight. Because of this, attaching a tactical light or a pinpoint sight could be useful after all. The use of a thirty-five dart drum will cause the Deploy function to not drop the light and clip to its respective position, unless tilted to the left when doing so; when it does drop down, it will do so with considerable force. An eighteen dart clip is not affected by this. The blaster is compatible with barrel extensions; despite this, it does not come packaged with its own extension. Also, attaching a barrel of considerable weight will cause the blaster to tilt upwards, causing the blaster to not correctly deploy. This is due to a weak spring attempting to move the blaster's shoulder. Blaster modes The Deploy has two distinct modes: Flashlight Mode and Blaster Mode. To switch to Blaster Mode, press the "Deploy" button on the top of the blaster's carrying handle. To switch to Flashlight Mode, the user must physically set the blaster's parts into place: the clip/light must be flipped back up and the shoulder stock must be pushed forward; pushing the stock forward will also fold the handle back into the blaster. Flashlight Mode Flashlight Mode is very compact and features a light on the front of the handle. The blaster can be fired in Flashlight Mode; when it is folded up, the inserted clip folds upwards and comes out of the top of the blaster. Blaster Mode Blaster Mode is simply what it says: the firing mode. When in Blaster Mode, the clip will fold out onto the left side of the blaster, the shoulder stock will slide backwards, and the handle will flip down from inside the blaster. The blaster's light will also flip to the left. Color schemes The Deploy comes in the following color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Clear (transparent/orange) *Sonic (transparent green/orange) *Whiteout (white/orange with black/orange decals) Review Trivia thumb|right|350px *It is similar to the Recon CS-6. *Oddly enough, when used upside-down, the Deploy CS-6 seems to fire faster and more accurately, likely due to the change in direction of the darts being fed into the breech. *If a user puts a tactical scope on the Deploy, the flashlight feature can only be used sideways; the clip cannot be straight up. However, the scope that came with the Element EX-6 can be attached and still function, provided that the tinted lens is folded from the front of the scope to the side. *The Clear and Whiteout versions of the Deploy did not come with a carrying strap. This may be due to many people complaining about the strap being a nuisance in battle. *As well as having a light, the Deploy CS-6 has its own sight in its carrying handle. This eliminates the need for any accessories on the tactical rail other than the Blast Shield. However, this restricts the movement of the Deploy function, so the blaster must be in Blaster Mode to use it. *In Britain, Argos stocks it at a higher price, while Tesco stocks it at a lower price. *Rarely, the Deploy pump may become jammed due to the user priming the Deploy after shooting. How it gets jammed is that the parts holding the pump may get misaligned. This can also happen if the Deploy is dropped on the ground. It can be fixed by opening the jam door and pushing or pulling the slide back into place. *On some Deploys, the trigger will have a slight delay when cocking the blaster and firing the blaster. *Ironically, the "secret dart hole" located in the pump faces front, so that a user with their hand off the pump or steadying the blaster can expose the seventh dart to their target if at close range. *It is known as the Flash Break CS-6 in Japan. *This was the last blaster to bear the old N-Strike logo, which was replaced by a newer logo in mid-2010. *This blaster appears to have mixed feelings with by Nerfers. Some complain of a poor light function (which may be a manufacturing problem) and of its difficulty to be modified. External links *Deploy CS-6 on the Nerf website *Deploy CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website *Deploy CS-6 on the Toys "R" Us website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Reverse Plunger